Frozen Wheels
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: The year is 1865. The American Civil War has just ended, and the race to build a pacific railroad is heating up. Princess Elsa has left her home to start a new life in America. Tim Smith is looking to avenge his mother's death at the hands of the Union. Will these two shattered souls be mended?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Wheels

A Hell on Wheels and Frozen Story

Summary: The year is 1865. The American Civil War has just ended, and the race to build a pacific railroad is heating up. Princess Elsa has left her home to start a new life in America. Tim Smith is looking to avenge his mother's death at the hands of the Union. Will these two shattered souls be mended?

Author's Note: This is an AU for Frozen. Instead of Elsa becoming Queen of Arendelle at 21, she leaves Arendelle after her parents have passed. Elsa is 18. Tim is 19.

AN: I do not own Frozen or Hell on Wheels. They belong to Disney, and AMC Entertainment respectfully.

Chapter 1: Death of Sergeants

Location: Washington D.C., Time: April 16, 1865, Time: 9:00 A.M.

_Tim's POV_

A loud gunshot went off inside the church I stood outside of. A man in a black overcoat, and hat stepped out, his head facing the ground. I quickly followed him.

"He's taken care of, Cullen?"

"Yeah..he's dead as a doornail."

I spit at the ground, and sighed.

"On to the railroad then?"

"Yeah. We better hurry if we want to catch the next train."

I nodded, and hurried my pace towards the train station. As we arrived, the last train was just pulling in. We bought our tickets, and climbed aboard. Soon, the iron horse started to hiss, and move.

"Wait, stop!"

I looked out the window, and saw a girl about my age running towards the train. Getting up, I headed out to the back of the train, and stretched out my hand.

"Grab my hand!"

The girl kept running, but hesitated to grab my hand.

"If you want to get on board, you have to take my hand."

The girl finally grabbed my hand, and I pulled her aboard.

"Thank you."

I tipped my hat, and went back to my seat. As I sat down, she came in, and sat by herself. I stared at her for god knows how long, taking in her appearance. She had platinum blond hair, and pasty white skin. She looked lifeless with her skin tone. But what intrigued me the most was her icy blue eyes. A loud snap from Cullen's fingers awoke me from my daze.

"Hey...Tim..God damn it, Timmy, Snap out of it."

"Sorry, Cullen. I was just looking at that...beautiful flower over there."

Cullen put his hand to his face.

"Then why don't you go talk to her."

"You know I'm not the best at talking to women. They're like a puzzle. You put the wrong piece in, and they'll rip your heart out. I don't want to have another girl. Not since..."

"Cora...I know. That was five years ago. It's in the past. You need to let it go."

"I can't let it go, Cullen. She betrayed me, and my family. That's how my mother got killed. I can't put my trust into anyone right now except you because the same thing happened to you. Your wife, son, and mother got killed because of those damn Yankee's..."

"But she's not a Yankee. She's got an Norwegian accent. She ain't from around here. The least you should do is be a friend to her."

I sighed.

"Fine."

I stood up, and went over to where she was sitting.

"Ma'am? Do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up.

"That's fine. Please...take a seat."

I sat down across from her. She smiled.

"So...where are you heading?"

"Boston...then west to work on the railroad. How about you?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...you're welcome to come out west with me."

She looked up, surprised.

"West? You can't be serious."

"I said the choice was yours."

I stared out the window watching the scenery go by.

"I want to go with you. To the west. There's nothing left for me here or at home."

"Alright. I'll see you when we get to Boston. Ma'am."

I stood up, but she grabbed my arm, before releasing it.

"What's your name, Sir?"

"Tim...Tim Smith. Yours?"

"Elsa...Elsa Winters."

"Well..I'll see you in Boston, Miss Winters."

She smiled slightly with a tint of red on her cheeks. I turned, and headed back to my seat where Cullen was snoring.

"Jeez..."

I sat down, and laid my head back, sleep overtaking me.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Wheels

A Hell on Wheels and Frozen Story

Summary: The year is 1865. The American Civil War has just ended, and the race to build a pacific railroad is heating up. Princess Elsa has left her home to start a new life in America. Tim Smith is looking to avenge his mother's death at the hands of the Union. Will these two shattered souls be mended?

Author's Note: This is an AU for Frozen. Instead of Elsa becoming Queen of Arendelle at 21, she leaves Arendelle after her parents have passed. Elsa is 18. Tim is 19.

AN: I do not own Frozen or Hell on Wheels. They belong to Disney, and AMC Entertainment respectfully.

Chapter 2: The West, Indians, and Security

Location: Boston, Massachusetts, Time: April 16, 1865, 4:44 P.M.

_Tim's POV_

The loud screeching of brakes awoke me from my sleep. Gathering my stuff, I headed onto the platform, and waited for Elsa. Cullen came out first.

"Come on. We need to find a place to sleep until tomorrow's westbound train arrives."

"I'm waiting for someone, Cullen."

"Who? That woman?"

"I invited her to come with us."

Elsa came struggling out with her bags. I put down my knapsack, and helped with the bags.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted to. Miss Winters, this is Cullen Bohannan."

Elsa was nervous to put out her hand.

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand, Mr. Bohannan. I...have a problem with touching people's hands..It's a phobia."

Cullen spitted to the left of him.

"It's quite alright, Miss Winters. Tim, you get to keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays safe. I don't want an angry relative comin' after my ass."

Cullen turned away, and went to find a place to stay. Elsa sighed.

"Maybe I should go."

"Elsa, don't go. Cullen's just a hard-ass. He'll come around, eventually."

Elsa looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling, but with a sense of sadness.

"I have to go. You're not safe with me."

I was confused.

"Not safe? Are you in trouble with the law or somethin'?"

"No..I'm.."

I took her hand. She tensed up.

"Elsa...you can trust me..alright?"

Elsa looked around, holding her gloved hands tightly together.

"Find us a quiet place to go. I need to show you something."

Location: Council Bluffs, Iowa, Time: April 16, 1865, 3:44 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

"Mr. Gunderson...we need more security on this railroad. The Indian attacks are getting worse! We're losing surveyors almost everyday."

"I understand that Mr. Durant, but...we don't have government approval for soldiers yet."

"I know that. Thank you for stating the obvious!"

Mr. Durant put his head into his hands, and turned to his telegraph operator.

"Send this message. "Need men who fought in the war...STOP...To come west to fight..STOP..The Indian menace...STOP." That's all."

The telegraph operator sent the message down the line to the nearest town with multiple connections to the different cities on the east coast.

Location: Boston, Massachusetts, Time: April 16, 1865, 4:55 P.M.

_Tim's POV_

"So..you have powers over ice, and snow?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes..that is why I didn't shake hands with Mr. Bohannan."

"Well..you seem in control of it."

"But I hurt my sister with them. I'm just afraid that...I'll hurt someone."

I sighed.

"Miss Winters...you didn't hurt me. You must had been scared when you chased the train back in Washington. You didn't freeze me then..."

"True. Thanks for telling me that, Mr. Smith."

I nodded. Elsa stared at me for a time before hugging me.

"You're welcome."

She looked up, and I moved my head closer to hers. She sighed, and our lips touched. She broke up away.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this to you. It's not fair, and mmmph..."

My lips crashed into hers once more before I broke the kiss.

"I want you to be with me, Elsa. You're smart, charming, and your downright beautiful. Please..be my companion out west?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yes.. I will..but on one condition. I want to take things slow."

"Accepted. We're heading out tomorrow."

Location: Boston, Massachusetts, Time: April 17, 1865, 8:00 A.M.

_Tim's POV_

I was waiting at the station with Elsa next to me waiting for Cullen. Pulling out my watch to look at the time, I cursed.

"Damn it, Bohannon. Where the hell are you?"

Cullen came walking around the bend. I crossed my arms.

"It took you long enough."

"Look, I got some guys coming after me. You two better get on that train, and high-tail it out here. I'll be fine. I'm gonna lay low for awhile."

"Okay. We'll see you there."

I took Elsa's hand, and we climbed onto the train. Steam started to hiss as the train began moving westward. Elsa turned to me.

"Will he be alright?"

"He's gotten himself out of tight spaces before. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. So, what are we going to do out west?"

"I'm getting a security job to help protect the railroad from the Indians. It's gotten real bad out there."

"Oh."

"Let's get some rest."

We went inside and sat down, allowing the loud clickity-clack of the wheels hitting the rails lulling us to sleep.

Location: Council Bluffs, Iowa, Time: April 19, 1865, 12:00 P.M.

After three days on the train, it screeched to a stop at the beginning of the line. As I began helping Elsa down from the train, a lot of the railroad workers gave wolf-whistles at her.

"Just ignore them, Elsa. They're just looking to get laid, but I won't let them get near you. Not while I draw breath."

"Thank you, Tim."

I glared at the men with an evil glint in my eye before taking Elsa down to the main square. A man in a black top hat was talking to some men nearby. He stopped talking for a moment when he saw me, and Elsa.

"Mr. Smith. Welcome to the main terminus of the Union Pacific Railroad. I am Thomas C. Durant. President of the Railroad. I assume you here for the security job?"

"It's good to be here, Mr. Durant. Yes, I'm here for the security job. We going to discuss terms?"

"Yes, follow me."

Elsa grabbed my arm. I turned to Durant.

"Mr. Durant..this my companion, Miss Elsa Winters. I was hoping..she could come along?"

"Yes, yes. Perfectly fine. Come along."

The three of us headed into a parked passenger car on a siding.

"Welcome to my home on the rails. Champagne?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Durant. Elsa?"

She looked up.

"No, thank you, Sir. I don't drink often."

Mr. Durant nodded.

"Ah. Well..let me get to the point. Our surveyors for the railroad are getting picked off by the Indian tribes in the Dakota Territory. I need someone with your skills to help defend the surveyors from attack. I looked at your file."

"My file, Sir?"

"Yes..my good friend General Sherman sent me some files on your..achievements..shall we say..back in the war. You fought for the south, didn't you?"

"I did at one time. My family did own slaves..but I ignored my parent's rules about them. I befriended a couple of them. I switched sides..late in the war. I fought for the Union in the final two years."

Durant nodded.

"And you were an expert at stealth, and weaponry?"

"Yes, Sir. And I still am."

"You're hired. Welcome to the Union Pacific, son."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Sir."

1 Year Later...

Location: Council Bluffs, Iowa, Time: April 19, 1866, 12:00 P.M.

_Tim's POV_

I laid next to Elsa in our home in Council Bluffs. The town had started growing since the railroad had started moving westward in the summer of last year. Me, and Elsa had married earlier in the month, as we had finally reached a point to where we understood what we were feeling, and took the chance. Elsa groaned.

"Morning, sweetheart."

I smiled.

"Morning. I still can't believe we're married and sleeping in the same bed."

As I pulled my clothes on, she giggled.

"Believe it, Honey. Cause, we're together till the day we die."

"I know. I better get down to Hell on Wheels. The morning train's coming soon. I got to be on it, otherwise Durant will have my head on a pike."

The loud shriek of a steam whistle echoed across the plains.

"You better get going then."

"Alright."

I kissed her goodbye before heading out the door, and placing my hat on my head. Making sure my pistol, and rifle were loaded, I got onto my horse, and headed down to the station. After loading my horse into the train, I climbed into the passenger car, and waited for the train to set off. As the train moved down the line, I looked up, and saw a face I hadn't seen in over a year.

"Cullen..."


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Wheels

A Hell on Wheels and Frozen Story

Summary: The year is 1865. The American Civil War has just ended, and the race to build a pacific railroad is heating up. Princess Elsa has left her home to start a new life in America. Tim Smith is looking to avenge his mother's death at the hands of the Union. Will these two shattered souls be mended?

Author's Note: This is an AU for Frozen. Instead of Elsa becoming Queen of Arendelle at 21, she leaves Arendelle after her parents have passed. Elsa is 18. Tim is 19.

AN: I do not own Frozen or Hell on Wheels. They belong to Disney, and AMC Entertainment respectfully.

Chapter 3: A New Birth of Freedom Part 1

Location: Hell on Wheels, Nebraska Territory, 20 Miles west of Omaha, Time: April 16, 1866, 12:00 P.M.

_Tim's POV_

Me, and Cullen were sitting in the saloon drinking a couple shots of whiskey.

"You've been working on the railroad for how long?"

Cullen chuckled.

"A month, Tim. I started as a walking boss, and now I'm a foreman."

"How in God's name did you manage that?"

Cullen shrugged.

"The previous foreman? He's dead."

My mouth fell open.

"Cullen..you didn't.."

"Hell, no."

I sighed.

"Thank God."

Cullen took a sip of his whiskey.

"What about you? What have you been doing for the past year?"

I blushed.

"Well, I settled down in Council Bluffs. Got a job for security on the railroad, and I got...I got married."

"You did? I thought you said you weren't going to trust a woman after Cora."

"That was then. Elsa's different.."

Cullen burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell mean your married that Norwegian woman?"

"A Norwegian, you say, Ja?"

A tall lanky man came over. It was my boss, Thor Gunderson. Most of the workers called him Mr. Swede or just Swede. Cullen stood up.

"Mr. Swede."

Mr. Gunderson turned to me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bohannan. What's her name, Mr. Smith?"

I stood up.

"Elsa, Mr. Gunderson. That's her name."

Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Gunderson?"

I looked at Cullen.

"When you work under him, you got to respect the man, Cullen. What do you need, Boss?"

"Mr. Durant has noticed some Indians on the horizon. He wants to see if they're hostile."

"Sure thing. Which direction did he see them in?"

"Northwest, just over that hill."

He pointed out the direction.

"Alright, I'll go stock up on ammo, and see what they want."

I stepped outside, and climbed onto my horse, heading over to the Railroad Police Building. After grabbing some ammo, I headed out onto the plains. A few hours later, I reported to Swede.

"It looks like they're just passing through. I don't think they mean to harm us."

Swede looked up from his desk.

"Yes, but we have to worry about this, Ja?"

He handed me a newspaper. I began to read.

"_The Fair-Haired Maiden of the West Missing. Lily Bell, Wife of Union Pacific Surveyor, Robert Bell, went missing after an Indian attack on her husband's camp. 1,000 Eagles for the men who return her safely."_

Putting down the paper, I turned to my boss.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Mr. Durant wants to find her. I suggested you, and Mr. Bohannan for the job."

I nodded.

"Who's going to be foreman for the line if he's going out there with me?"

"I'm sure Mr. Bohannan can find someone to replace him during the search. Can you do this, Ja?"

"Yeah, I can do this."

As I turned towards the door, Swede spoke up.

"I have a question for you, Ja? How do you know Mr. Bohannan?"

I glanced over my shoulder.

"What makes you think we know each other?"

"Well, you were talking in the bar like you were..old friends reuniting."

I sighed, and started to use the cover story that me, and Cullen made in case we were ever caught.

"We grew up together in the same town. However, when the war started, we grew differences of opinion. Late in the war, I switched sides."

"Ah. Well, be gone now...I have to clean my floors..."

I shook my head, and met Cullen outside. He was sitting on his horse, holding the reins of another horse next to him.

"You coming?"

I climbed up onto the horse.

"Where are we headed, Cullen?"

"I'll tell you when we're out of Hell on Wheels."

After a few minutes of riding west, Cullen spoke again.

"We're going after another Sergeant..Sergeant Frank Harper. Supposedly, he's with the logging crew, a good twenty miles west of the cutting crews."

"I thought we were going to go find...Never mind. Cullen..there's something you should know..I've decided to let go of the past...Cora betrayed my family, I know that...but is really worth going down the path of revenge? I've decided to stop running...Elsa changed me...she's seen good in me...I can't go down this road with you, Cullen."

Cullen jerked his horse to a stop.

"You mean to tell me, that after everything the Union army did to us, you're stopping? You're going to stop taking lives?!"

"You did all the killing, Cullen. I never fired a single shot!"

A loud crack of thunder echoed across the plains. In the distance, I saw a man helping a woman down from a horse.

"Cullen, look!"

I goaded my horse over to them, climbing of, and pulling out my pistol. It was an Indian dressed in black clothing. I cocked my pistol, and pointed it at him. Cullen had arrived, and pulled out his rifle.

"You speak English?"

The Indian nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Move."

I gasped.

"Joesph?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I was there...at you're baptism back in Council Bluffs, earlier this year?"

Joesph nodded. Cullen turned to him.

"What happened to her?"

"She was shot with an arrow in the shoulder."

"When did it happen?"

"Two..maybe three days ago."

"Alright, on my horse in the saddle bag, there's a field kit. Bring it here."

Joesph nodded, and went to Cullen's horse. He returned with a bag. I looked away.

"I can't watch. You're going to open her wound, and patch her up, ain't you?"

"Damn, right. Hold her down, Joesph."

Joesph knelt down beside Cullen, and he began to work. A couple hours later, the three of us sat around a fire, the woman had laid next to it to keep warm. I laid the blanket from my horse over her.

"Is she going to be alright, Cullen?"

"Yeah...she'll pull through."

I nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to sleep."

I sat back against a tree and closed my eyes.

Location: Council Bluffs, Iowa, Time: April 16, 1866, 7:00 P.M.

3rd Person POV

A young girl stepped off the evening train, glancing in random directions. Nearby, she saw a railroad car. She climbed onto it, and knocked on the door. Mr. Durant opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Durant? My name is Anna, and I need you're help."

* * *

><p>Oooooh, Anna has arrived. Stay tuned to find out what happens next on Frozen Wheels.<p> 


End file.
